Self-Indulgent Self-Insert
by manic38920
Summary: Well, I died. Good news is, I get to choose where I go for the afterlife. So now I'm Momonga, but in a body capable of reproduction. Nice. Rated M for foul language, possible violence and sex. Lots of sex.
1. Intro

owyxwwpv

Self-Indulgent Self Insert

So... I died. It was really quick; some kid was running out into the traffic, a car was coming, I pushed him out of the way and got hit instead. A security camera caught the whole thing, it went viral. Like, super viral. My town's mayor got a petition with over eleven thousand signatures to throw a parade in my honour, which is over half the town's population. Him being the great politician who supports what ever the majority wants, helped finance the whole thing (giving him a great reputation). They hired a marching band to lead everyone through the streets, and it ended at city hall where a bronze statue was unveiled depicting me in my act of heroism.

...

At least, that's what I fantasized it being. Truth is, I slipped on some icy stairs and broke my neck.

...

Turns out the afterlife is real! It's actually really cool. Basically, God got tired of people complaining about heaven, 'it's so boring' 'I keep falling through the clouds', so he let everyone do whatever they wanted, in their own custom-made universe, filled with whatever you want. As in, you can relive an exact replica of your life with your current memories, or you can, say, become the main character in your favourite anime.

Which is to say, I'm Momonga. But not a skeleton, because I want to enjoy everything Nazarick has to offer. _Everything, and everyone._

* * *

**AN: **So, I hate OCs and SIs in the overlord because they're just blatant, poorly hidden wish fulfillment that adds nothing to the community. This isn't hypocrisy, because this isn't blatant, poorly hidden wish fulfillment; it's just wish fulfillment. And seriously, no one ever goes into detail how amazing Nazarick is.


	2. Throne Room (MomongaAlbedo)

"Sebas. It appears we are in a strange situation. Take the Pleiades and scout the territory surrounding Nazarick. Try not to be seen by anyone, and act peacefully if you are. Go out as far as you like, but report to me personally in an hour."

And with a quick bow, the solemn butler exits, with the battle maids trailing behind. It's just me and Albedo, now. Man, this is awesome! I love Nazarick, and I've been here not even five minutes! I feel so strong in this new body, so kind of high-ranking demon, and people showing subservience to me is a brand-new experience. Now...

"Albedo!" I say sharply. The succubus ('my succubus', I think') stiffens at the sound of my voice.

"Lord Momonga! How can I serve you?" She asks, kneeling on the ground before my throne. Damn, she looks good. All those nice curves, and her dress doesn't hide much. Well, it's now or never. I'm her supreme ruler, the man she loves before all else. And I haven't been... intimate, with someone in a long time.

"Come closer, Albedo. Let me look at you," I command. At this, she straightenes up and walks to me, stopping at the top of the stairs.

Wow, she is a beauty! I don't bother hiding my actions as I move my eyes up and down, and Albedo shivers under my gaze, her black wings flapping uncontrollably. Her dress exposes her upper legs, and with the way she's squirming- is that the edge of her panties? Well, there will be time for that later. Her smooth stomach gives way to large breasts, smooth and beautiful with obviously erect nipples. As she notices I see them Albedo blushes, and I focus on her face. Her yellow cat eyes are strangely beautiful. I mean I've imagined cat-girls before, who hasn't, but to see someone with cat eyes in real life is a unique experience. After this, I continue to watch Albedo. Having a gorgeous woman squirm under your gaze in obvious arousement is doing wonders for my self esteem.

"M-my lord?" Albedo asks hesitantly, after another minute. She looks hopeful, now.

"You are beautiful, Albedo," I say in my (newfound) baritone. She's visibly relieved. "Come here," I command with my right arm oustretched.

As she walks closer, I'm entranced by how Albedo's breasts jiggle. I reach a bit further and cup them in my hands. A few experiments squeezes makes the succubus moan in pleasure. Taking that as a clear sign she wants more, I carefully pull down the top of her dress. Watching those giant, beautiful breasts pop out of the tight cloth reminds me of the tight cloth holding me back downstairs.

"Lord Momonga, is our first time to be here? Do you wish for me to remove my dress? Unless you want to do it yourself? It's get dirty on the floor, I can put it away immediately if you desire, or perhaps you enjoy that, or-"

I interupt Albedo with a passionate kiss, mashing my lips against hers (They're so soft! Everything about her is soft!) while I continue to grope her. She melts into my arms, grinding her body against mine. Her lips open and let my tongue slip in. I swirl it around her mouth as my hands move down to her, simply divine, bottom. My fingers start to move inward, touching the edge of her panties. My left hand pulls Albedo close while my right starts to press down on her pussy. Just the slightest amount of pressure causes her to moan. I'm touching her everywhere I can at this point; my tongue in her mouth, her body pulled to my chest, my left hand on her but and my right on her pussy. Albedo moans in rhythm with my movements, and after just a few seconds she starts to spasm.

"Oh, oh- Momonga! Momonga! I'm-"

The beautiful woman spasms uncontrollably, hands clenching and wings flapping while I give her one last squeeze. Her juices practically explode out from the sheer pressure she's exerting. They exit at such high speeds I'm sure humans would consider the liquid a high-speed projectile. They soak through her panties and onto my lap, dripping down my leg. Albedo is shaking now, leaning into my shoulder for support, panting heavily. Damn, I'm good at this.

"Are you truly sated so easily, Albedo?" I ask. She tries to sit up, but falls down. I catch her, and she stares at me in panic.

"N-no, my lord! Please, let me prove myself!" The succubus begs. This is the perfect seguay into what I want.

"You may prove yourself by pleasuring me as I did to you," I command.

After another moment to catch her breath, Albedo gets off my lap and kneels at my feet. She's staring at the tent in my pants with a hungry kind of determination, like a starving man would look at a bowl of... I dunno, stew? At this, my penis just gets harder. She slowly leans in and, with trembling hands, undoes the top of my pants.

The second it's released from its trappings, my penis jumps up, and I see it for the first time. Man, am I well-endowed! That's at least seven inches! This really is heaven.

As my little soldier jumps to, Albedo holds it with one hand. The feeling of her soft skin on it makes it twitch. Emboldened, she brings her other hand up. It takes both of them to wrap around my dick, and the sight of Albedo staring at it in awe almost makes me cum on the spot.

"Go on. Prove to me your abilities", I encourage. Albedo starts to move her hands up and down, stroking my dick's entire length. I hum in contentment, like I'm not fighting with my instincts to give in and splatter Albedo in my semen right then and there. Up, down, up down... her entire body is moving from the motion. Without even realizing it, the Succubus slowly leans in until her lips are touching my dick's head. She pauses for another moment before engulfing the entire thing in her mouth. I didn't think it would fit, but I guess that's her Succubus heritage.

As her head bobs up and down, Albedo's tongue swirls around my manhood, applying a kind of pressure I've never felt before. One hand keeps stroking my shaft while the other fondles my balls. She makes adorable slurping sounds as she goes along, slowly increasing the speed. I grab her by the horns and start thrusting into her delicious pink lips. A familiar pressure is growing deep inside me, but more intense than I've ever felt before.

While she sucks me off, Albedo has an expression of pure bliss. With the man she loves' dick in her mouth, after being groped to orgasm, her facade of an efficient overseer is completely gone. As I facefuck the world beauty, I wish this could last forever. But Albedo, despite this being her first time, is amazingly good at blowjobs. The pressure inside is growing fast.

The tempo of my thrusts increases until I'm practically slamming my hips into Albedo's face. At this point, she stops moving, knowning I'm at the peak. My dick hits the back of her throat repeatedly while I bring myself to the peak. Almost, almost- fuck! Yeah! With a final thrust, I shove my dick deep inside as my cum gushes out.

"Ah! Albedo!" I shout. She reflexively tries to back away, but I hold her by the horns until she starts swallowing. I wait several seconds while everything spurts out, before taking out my limp dick with a *shluck* sound. Cum dribbles down Albedo's face, which she absentmindedly licks up. She looks beautiful, covered in my semen. 'Mine', I think, 'she belongs to me forever'.

We stare at each other for a minute, before I snap out of the trance and look around. Everything is liberally stained in cum; her dress, my suit, even the throne. And, I remember, Sebas is going to be back soon. We need to get cleaned up, and get everyone assembled on the sixth floor.

"Albedo," I order. She straightens up, understanding that we need to get back to work. "Clean up, and have all the floor guardians except for Victim and Gargantua assemble in the sixth floor in an hour."

"Understood, lord Momonga," Albedo replies, turning to leave.

"And Albedo?" I ask, and she looks back at me. I see again my semen soaked into her skin. "Albedo, you have proved yourself worthy of my love."

* * *

**AN: **Well, there you go. I've been sorely disappointed by the lack of good smut here, so I made some. And I plan on making more. This fanfic will, for the most part, follow the original plotline. But with Momonga fucking every attractive female he meets. Thoughts?


	3. The Arena

**AN:** So, I took a lot of dialogue from the source material, but I hope you can all see how things are slowly changing. Just the fact I'm a horndog will drastically change Albedo's behavior, because her needs will actually be sated. And thanks to OblivionPugna for that wonderful review; I was very explicit in saying this is for my personal pleasure. If don't want to read Overlord smut, then don't.

* * *

After a quick shower in the most luxurious bathroom I've ever seen, I teleported to the Arena on the Sixth Floor. Honestly, I can't believe I'm underground. I can see trees outside the arena, hear animals run around and feel the breeze on my face. And looking up, I see the sky. If I didn't know it was a projection, I'd think it was real.

"Coming!" I hear a young voice say. Looking over, I see Aura jump off the stadium and jog over to me. Her boyish clothes and youthful body make her look like a boy, but my heightened senses tell me otherwise. She skids to a stop and, like the original Momonga, I wonder if she purposefuly ensured the dust cloud doesn't reach me.

"Welcome, Lord Momonga, to the level I guard!" She announces, bowing respectfully.

"Hi, Aura!" I say cheerfully. The little girl is so cute, I open my arms for a hug. After a moment's hesitation, wondering it she's allowed to touch me, Aura charges forward into my embrace. I squeeze her tight and, again like my predecessor, marvel at how skinny her waist is. I pick the elf girl up and spin her around a bit, secretly copping a feel as her shirt rides up. Her skin is smooth and soft, and her overwhelming happiness at my touch makes me laugh. Aura truly is an innocent little girl. I'd love to take this further, but there are things to do. With a sigh, I put her down and remove my hands from her stomache. She pouts in disappointment, but holds on to my waist.

"Where's your brother?" I ask. At this, she gets annoyed.

"Mare!" She yells into the stadium, "Get over here! The Supreme Being is waiting for you, idiot!"

"I-I'm c-coming, sis!" A light, panicky voice responds. Mare takes the same route his sister did- jumping down and jogging over, but much slower. It takes him a few seconds to arrive, stumbling towards the end. With his shy personality and girly dress, Mare looks like a little girl. Truly, the siblings are the ultimate traps.

"Idiot! Lord Momonga gave me a hug because I greeted him! You were too late!" Aura tells her brother in a scolding tone. Seeing her holding on to me, Mare's face crumples. Now I feel bad. With one hand rubbing circles on Aura's back, I extend the other to him.

"Come here, Mare," I say in a gentle voice. His face lights up and he rushes to give me a hug as well, nuzzling into the crook of my arm. I pat him comfortingly. "It's never too late to give me a hug. You're both very important to me."

Now the twins are crying happy tears. Being accepted by the last Supreme Being, after all the others left, is what they desperately needed. I guess I'll be doing this a lot, because all of Nazarick has abandonment issues. Even Albedo, although she resents Tabula Smaragdina for the pain he caused Momonga- me, that is. I need to get this moving, so I reach into my inventory and pull out a [Healing Hankerchief], and use it to dry up their tears.

"L-Lord Momonga!" "Please, don't waste your items on us!" They exclaim. I just laugh, and continue until the tears are gone.

"I'm here to test several things, and then address the guardians, who will be here momentarily. Aura, please use a harmless skill on me," I command. She nods, still sniffling a bit. The dark elf takes a deep breath and exhales something sweet-smelling. It must be one of her pheremones, which are too weak to control me. It's good to confirm that the guardians can affect me. I quickly move my face next to Aura's and inhale the delicious smell, poking her cheek with my nose. She gives a startled 'eep!' and falls back. It's pure coincidence that as I catch her, my hands are placed directly under her bum, squeezing slightly.

"Now, I need to test some spells. Please set up some training dummies," I order gently.

"Right away, Lord Momonga!" "Y-yes! We'll get them r-right away!"

...

I'm seriously overpowered. I didn't pay much attention to my new body when I chose it, but I'll explain what I know. I'm a [Demonic Emperor], a powerful demon with the ability to subjugate any demonic creature under the level of 80, and any other creature under the level of 70. I'm basically a summoner that steals other people's summons. I mostly cast support spells of tier 7 and up, but honestly, casting a high-powered fireball and watching it incinerate a straw dummy is the coolest thing I've ever done. Now that I've proven that I can cast spells, I want to see if I can summon demons.

"It must be boring, guarding your floor with no intruders," I say. I already know how Aura and Mare will react.

"No! We love our jobs!" "Y-yeah, I could never be bored living in Nazarick!" "And we'd never want filthy invaders in here!" This makes me smile, knowing I can count on the two children.

"Well, how would you two like to fight one of my summons? I can make another one tomorrow, so it's no loss," I ask, already thinking of what to pick. I seem to have an instinctual grasp of what I can do, despite never having done it before.

"Can we really?" Aura asks. She's looking at me hopefully. Mare tries to leave with a muttered excuse, but his sister holds him in place. I don't bother responding. I instead reach down, deep inside myself and channel my magic, summoning the [Lord of Malevolence], a level 87 demon that attacks with a flaming sword. I mentally command it to attack the dark elves, and it charges with a desire to kill.

Watching Aura and Mare fight just shows what a great team they are. Mare buffs his sister's speed and debuffs my summon's, before launching offensive magic. Aura keeps it occupied, dancing around the giant sword and lashing out with her whip. It doesn't stand a chance. I watch Aura's body in awe, her lean muscles as she jumps around. A faint sheen of sweat appears as she effortlessly trips the weakened demon and goes in for the killing blow. As she smashes her fist into its face, the [Lord of Malevolen] bursts into flames, disapearing in seconds.

"Good job, you two! I feel safe, knowing you protect my home." The children beam at my praise and practically skip over to me. They're both sweating profusely, so I pull out a [Pitcher of Endless Water] and pour water into two cups. "Now, you must be thirsty. Please drink."

"No, we can't drink this!" "Y-yeah, I can make water with my magic." The children exclaim, pushing away the cups.

"Think of this as my reward for your hard work," I say. Their ears turn red and they shyly reach out for the cups.

"Wow!" "R-really?" "Thank you, lord Momonga!" "Y-yeah, thank you!" My response to this is headpats. Their hair really is soft, and they lean into my hands.

You can tell the difference in their personalities in the way Aura and Mare drink. Where Aura guzzles the water down, letting it drip down the smooth curves of her throat, Mare sips at it slowly. Seeing the water slowly drip down Aura's chest is driving me mad, but now is not the time; the other guardians will be here soon.

When they finish drinking, I put everything away. Aura whispers to Mare "I thought he'd be scarier."

"I can be scary if you want."

"No! This is great!" "Y-yeah, this is the best!"

Their passionate answer is really nice. I'm still getting used to how everyone here worships me and fights for my praise. The answer to this is more headpats. Aura and Mare look like smug cats now, nuzzling their heads into my hands. I enjoy the feel of their hair when a voice calls out.

"Well, am I the first to arrive?"

It's Shalltear, the loli vampire with crazy sexual tendencies. This will be interesting, at the very least. She delicately steps through a [Gate], wearing a black ballgown, looking every part like a noble's daughter. She looks to be about 14, and her large breasts contrast with her youthful body. I know for a fact that she's wearing breast pads, trying to appear more seductive to me.

"Shalltear! You can't just use [Gate] any time you feel like it! Nazarick is warded against teleportation for a reason! Can't you just walk?" Aura shouts. She's really angry now, no sign of her previous joy. She's still holding me, though. Shalltear sees how I'm petting the twins and snarls in jealousy. Mare shivers but doesn't back away, because that would mean no more headpats.

Aura continues to insult Shalltear, but the vampire ignores her and walks towards me, arms outstretched to give me, I assume, a romantic embrace. I stop her in her tracks by asking, "Why didn't you walk, Shalltear? Aura is right, [Gate] is not meant to be used frivously."

While Aura basks in my praise, Shalltear becomes even paler. "Lord Momonga! I apologize, I just wanted to get here as soon as possible!"

It's a good excuse, but I know the real reason; she didn't want her chest pads to become messed up. I shoot her a knowing look, making her reflexively adjust them. At this, I smirk. Shalltear, her illusion of seduction shattered, seems to shrink inward. Her breathing becomes erratic as she realizes that she's failed. Not wanting to completely crush my strongest guardian, I swoop in and give her a quick kiss on the lips.

"You will have your chance, Shalltear, but it is not now," I say comfortingly. She gives a shaky nod before visibly composing herself. Aura and Mare stare in confusion, not understanding what just happened. Both look slightly jealous, however.

"Oh, you're here, shorty? I couldn't see you!" "Pah, you stink! You're a rotting corpse!" "As if!"

And now Aura and Shalltear are arguing. They're getting really into it, throwing around insults. Aura tries to call Shalltear out on her fake breasts, but the vampire just smirks.

"Can't you tell what just happened, Aura? Lord Momonga all but promised me a spot on his bed!" Shalltear shouts triumphantly. Aura just grinds her teeth. "You're too young, you'll have to wait for years before he even considers you!" This isn't true, I've already decided I want Aura, but I want to see how this plays out. The dark elf takes out her whip and growls, while Shalltear summons an evil, black mist. Mare just watches in mild concern. I'm getting excited, I'm about to see two beautiful girls fight over me-

"How. Embarassing."

And... that's Cocytus, right on time. Well, I can't blame him for being on time. He looks very impressive in real life, a giant, blue insectoid covered in spikes. He's carrying a platinum halberd in two hands, and a mace in the other two. The air around him is freezing, and every exhale releases a big puff of mist. He slams his halberd into the ground, shaking the entire arena.

"You. Stand. Before. The. Last. Supreme. Being. Contain. Yourselves."

This makes the two girls back off immediately and bow at me.

"I'm very sorry, lord Momonga." "Yeah, although it was her fault" "Shut up, you started it!"

Well, he tried, but nothing can suppress their rivalry. Nothing, except me.

"Playtime's over, you two," I say, some of my annoyance showing through. They shudder in shock and lower their heads again. I nod once, then focus on the giant insect.

"Thank you for coming, Cocytus," I say. He bows before me and releases another great breath.

"I. Will. Always. Acknowledge. Your. Summons. Lord. Momonga."

The freezing cold that surrounds the Guardian of the Fifth Floor doesn't harm me. As a demon, my body runs extremely hot. I am vulnerable to cold damage, but only at a much higher level. This is actually pretty refreshing, like a cool breeze on a hot Summer day.

"Were you busy? I apologize if I interupted you, but I have an important announcement to make."

"I. Am. Always. Busy. Training. To. Fight. Intruders. And. Managing. My. Floor. But. Your. Summons. Will. Never. Be. An. Interruption."

"Well, I'm glad you feel that way."

Cocytus is meant to be the ultimate warrior, following the phrase 'the best defence is an offence'. While his exoskeleton is weaker than divine armor, the decrease in weight and his four arms let him give out massive punishment. From a certain perspective, he's the heaviest damage dealer in all of Nazarick. He turns to look at something in the distance, and I follow.

Two figures make their way to me, Albedo and Demiurge. She cleaned herself efficiently, but I can still make out the slightest scent of my cum on her. Maybe it was on purpose, to let everyone else know she's in the lead. It definitely makes Shalltear blink in shock before grinding her teeth. If Albedo's demure smile gets the tiniest bit wider, I can't say.

Demiurge is, in many ways, Albedo's perfect equal. Like her, he's a genius who gives the impression of an accomplished intellectual. But where the succubus's great mind is partially disguised by her womanly dress, the Arch-Devil's suit just accentuates it. He looks like an intelligent, professional businessman, and I instinctively want his opinion on my portfolio. Speaking of, I have an entire treasure to visit sometime in the near-future.

When they arrive, the pair bows.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting, Lord Momonga" Demiurge says solemnly. I dismiss his apology with a wave of my hand. His voice is deep and pleasant to the ears, because of his passive skill [Command Mantra]. It's like the audio version of Aura's pheremones. It makes sense than all mind-control powers seem great to their victims, although I'm naturally immune to such things. Except for [Downfall of Castle and Country], which I'll have to 'acquire' soon.

"It appears that we're still missing two guardians," Demiurge continues. I shake my head.

"Those two are only to be moved in special circumstances. I will ask Albedo to inform Victim about this meeting."

"My. Allies. Have. Not. Arrived. Yet."

This makes Aura, Shalltear and Albedo freeze in place. Kyouhukou, I remember, is a giant cockroach. It's understandable that he disgusts them, but I don't want any of my followers being treated poorly.

"With the exception of Sebas, who will arrive shortly, this meeting is for floor guardians only. It is up to each of you to inform your area guardians. However, please remember that every citizen of Nazarick was created by Ainz Ooal Gown, and deserves your respect and trust."

This makes the three females hang their heads in shame, acknowledging my subtle rebuke. Demiurge smiles as I exert my authority, while Cocytus shifts awkwardly, knowing how many people find his subordinates' forms revolting. Albedo is the first to regain control of her emotions, and commands the others.

"Everyone, let us pledge our loyalty to the Supreme Being."

All the guardians give synchronized nods and form a line, facing me. Their faces are solemn, there's no more banter. This is an incredibly serious and important moment to them. If they can't convince me of their loyalty and usefulness, they think I'll leave them. Shalltear, who's at the end of the line, steps forward.

"Shalltear Bloodfallen, Guardian of the First, Second and Third Floors, presents herself to the Master."

She kneels down and places one hand over her heart. Cocytus is next in line.

"Cocytus. Guardian. Of. The. Fifth. Floor. Presents. Himself. To. The. Master."

Like Shalltear, He kneels before me. I feel like I'm in a fantasy movie, which I guess is the whole point. Next up are my favorite children.

"The Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Aura Bella Fiora, presents herself to the Master." "Al-Also a Guardian of the Sixth Floor, Mare Bello Fiore, presents himself to the Master."

It's strange to see kids act this way, but Aura and Mare are guardians; this is their entire reason for existing. Demiurge goes next, striding forward with confidence, although I'm sure he's nervous on the inside.

"The Guardian of the Seventh Floor, Demiurge, presents himself to the Master."

He speaks in a crisp, efficient tone. There's no hidden amusement in his voice like before. He goes down on one knee like the other guardians and lowers his head in one swift motion. If I thought Demiurge looked professional before, he's on a whole other level now. Finally, Albedo steps forward.

"The Guardian Overseer Albedo presents herself to the Master."

Unlike the others, Albedo smiles at me before descending. It's probably _definitely_ because she just gave me a blowjob. She thinks she's closer to me than anyone else, and feels more assured in her position of importance. I'll have to nip that in the bud- I'm not attracted to Albedo any more than Nazarick's other females- with the exception of Neuronist Painkill. Just the thought of- eugh. Gross. No.

"With the exception of the Fourth Floor Guardian Gargantua and the Eighth Floor Guardian Victim, all the Floor Guardians are gathered before you. Thus do we offer up our utmost loyalty to the Master."

The sight of six, incredibly powerful beings that could destroy a small country from my old world, bowing to me in tandem is awe-inspiring. I guess it still hasn't really sunk in that I'm dead, this is heaven, and I can do whatever I want. With Nazarick's combined might, intelligence and financing, I'm the most powerful being to ever set foot on this world. And I'm immortal. Wow.

As these staggering thoughts enter my mind, I unconsciously release my [Aura of Dominance], which lets me control weak creatures. Its lore is that, through sheer willpower, I overwhelm the mind of anything in its radius. Going by everyone's reaction (complete awe, as far as I can tell by looking at their foreheads), it's working.

"You may raise your heads," I say. It's phrased as a suggestion, but everyone knows it's a command. The assembled guardians raise their heads and look at me, in a synchronized motion. I wonder if they've practiced this before.

"I must thank you for coming here so quickly."

"There is no need for thanks. We are all Momonga-sama's loyal subordinates. To us, Momonga-sama is our Supreme Overlord."

No one disagreed with Albedo's statement, because it is something written into their very souls. As the last Supreme Being, my authority is absolute. I could order them to kill themselves, and they would only hesitate because it would deprive me of powerful guardians. I know they will regularly hold meetings to analyze my words and actions, so I need to be careful in everything I say and do. I'll start by addressing their abandonment issues, and promising I will never leave.

"...Momonga-sama, it is only natural that you should have doubts about us. After all, our abilities must be miniscule in your reckoning."

Albedo could be a statue with how little emotion she shows.

"However, if Momonga-sama gives the order, we — all the Guardians will accomplish any task set to us, no matter how difficult or arduous, with every fiber of our beings. We hereby swear that we will never allow the Forty One Supreme Beings of Ainz Ooal Gown, our creators, to be disgraced by our actions."

"This we swear!" the Floor Guardians shout, their faces filled with determination. In the face of this absolute loyalty and respect, mixed with hope and fear, I don't see how anyone could abandon them. I smile and spread my hands wide.

"My Floor Guardians, I am pleased by your loyalty," I start, resulting in relaxed shoulders and tentative smiles, "and I understand you fear I'll leave you all for the world of the Supreme Beings," with this, the fear returns. "But understand that I intend to stay with you all permanantly." At this, my Guardians break out the happiest smiles I've ever seen, accompanied by tears of happiness. Turns out Demiurge cries fire.

"I know you'll succeed at every task I assign you, that you'll accomplish my every goal. I have no doubt you'll make me proud."

With this said, the six god-like beings fall to their knees, bodies shaking. They're overcome with love and devotion, pledging themselves to me all over again.

"We won't let you down!" "We. Will. Make. You. Proud." "We will never fail you!"

"This pleases me. Now, I have an announcement to make," I say, while motioning for everyone to rise. They do so, wiping at their eyes. I used my only hankerchief on Aura and Mare earlier, so I can't help with that.

"Nazarick is in a unique situation. We have been transported to another world, not of Yggdrasil. None of you will have noticed anything strange, but I want you all to perform a full inspection of Nazarick after this meeting. I have already sent Sebas and the Pleiades Battle Maids to perform reconnaissance on the surface."

This comes to a large surprise to the Guardians, and me sending out Sebas and the Pleiades to reconoiter just reinforces how serious a situation this is. While I know we're near Carne village and there's nothing in the Great Forest of Tob that can harm us, it's still important to understand our surroundings. As I think this, I see Sebas appear, jogging to us. Seeing the other guardians standing, he bows briefly before joining the line.

"Sebas, please report your findings, to me and the Guardians," I order. He nods once and answers.

"Yes. To begin with, the terrain surrounding us for a kilometer in each direction is a plain. There are no signs of man-made structures. I spotted some small animals, but there were no humanoid or large creatures."

"That is as I expected. To confirm, you found nothing unusual or magical in nature?"

"No."

"Excellent. I am pleased in your work." Sebas nods again at my praise.

"I understand the situation we are in. Sebas merely confirmed my thoughts. We are in a new world, populated by many creatures. Most notably are humans, elves, dwarves, beastmen and dragons, who control various kingdoms and empires. They are, for the most part, very weak compared to us. There are some exceptions, and there could be strong opponents in hiding, so I will ask for the readiness of each floor to be raised by one level. In the event anyone meets a local, they are to be captured alive and unharmed."

The Floor Guardians and Sebas nod in agreement.

"I will also ask Albedo and Demiurge, as Guardian Overseer and Defense Commander, to revise and improve Nazarick's administration system, excluding the Eigth Floor. The Ninth and Tenth Floors will be treated as a whole."

"Is this truly your will?" Albedo asks. The other Guardians voice their agreement. "Will underlings be allowed to tramp through the domain of the Supreme Beings? Must they be given that much freedom?"

"All of Nazarick is our home. I care about each floor equally, and this will be allowed in the name of defense."

This brings even more smiles, even from the stern-faced Sebas, whose lips turn up at the corners. Now, I'm tired, so I'll wrap this up.

"Now, I have a question for everyone, starting with Shalltear: what kind of person am I to you?"

Shalltear answers immediately, speaking from her (undead) heart.

"An incarnation of beauty. You are the most beautiful person in the world. Even jewels pale in comparison to your snow-white body."

This is the exact thing Shalltear said to the original Momonga, but I guess I am pretty pale.

"Cocytus."

"The. Mightiest. Of. The. Supreme. Beings. And. Who. Has. The. Intelligence. To. Lead. Them."

"Aura."

"A kind leader with great foresight."

"Mare."

"A-a loving ruler."

"Demiurge."

"The most intelligent being to ever exist, whose knowledge overshadows my own. Someone who knows everything, but is generous enough to stay with us."

"Sebas."

"The one who united and led the Supreme Beings, but stayed behind for us. Truly, the kindest master."

"And Albedo."

"The man who rules over the Supreme Beings, and our highest, most exalted master. In addition, the man I love most deeply."

Most of the Guardians changed their statements from the original. This means I've already had an impact on them. It seems my declaration of never leaving has cemented the idea of my kindness. I wonder what kind of ripple effects this will create.

"I see. Then, I will leave you all to fulfill my commands. Albedo and Shalltear, when you have finished your current tasks, please see me in my quarters."

And with that, I activate the [Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown] and teleport to my room.


	4. The Arena p2

After the last Supreme Being left the Arena, the assembled Guardians paused for a moment, before collectively shuddering in relief. They look at eachother for support, before Cocytus breaks the silence.

"So. That. Was. Our. Leader. Truly. An. Indomitable. Being."

"To think his mere presence could evoke such pressure..."

"Lord Momonga is the strongest being I've ever met."

"He's the leader of Ainz Ooal Gown for a reason."

"B-but he's kind, too," Mare adds. No one can dispute this fact.

"His kindness is something we must strive to repay, lest he leave us for the world of the Supreme Beings," Albedo warns the others.

"B-but, he said h-he won't leave us!"

This causes everyone to break out into smiles. Lord Momonga promised he would never leave, and their worst fear was assuaged.

"We'll have to ensure he doesn't change his mind," Demiurge advises his peers.

The Guardians nod in agreement. Aura speaks up in an uncharacteristic, shy tone.

"I don't think Lord Momonga will ever leave us. He said he loves us all."

This makes Albedo's head snap up. She stares at the elf girl and, in a deceptively soft tone, asks "Is that so?"

"Yeah! And he gave me a big hug when he arrived!"

"He-he let us fight a summon, and gave u-us water to cool down after, a-and he pet our heads," Mare continued, a shy smile on his lips.

The other Guardians start to glare at the twins in jealousy. Albedo is the worst off, her clenched fingers threatening to tear her gloves. Lord Momonga belongs to her, and her alone. Desperate to shift their attention elsewhere, Mare says the one thing that no one can ignore.

"Th-that must have been the ultimate power of the Supreme Beings! It was incredible!"

This shifts the mood immediately.

"He showed us his power after we pledged our allegience... in other words, Lord Momonga has truly accepted our loyalty!" Albedo announces. The other Guardians cheer in joy, except for Sebas, who merely smiles.

"As expected of the Supreme Being who stayed behind for us," Demiurge adds. The joy turns into a kind of reverential bliss which lasts for a minute, before the Guardians remember their tasks.

"As head bulter, I must find Lord Momonga immediately."

"I. Must. Inform. My. Subordinates. On. This. Change."

"M-me too."

As the group starts to walk away, Demiurge notices one of them is being left behind.

"Shalltear, why haven't you moved since Lord Momonga left?"

"Ah, well it seems after witnessing lord Momonga's overpowering presence, my underwear has gone under a bit of a crisis."

With the exception of Aura and Mare, all of the Guardians know of Shalltear's strange fetishes. But none of them can fault her for being aroused by Lord Momonga. None of them, except Albedo. The succubus swells up in rage. A scowl marrs her beautiful face as she looms over the smaller vampire, who shifts into an aggressive stance.

"You slut! Lord Momonga is mine! He's already given me some of his precious seed!"

"Hah! Oral doesn't count! You'll never achieve a complete victory with that disgusting body!"

"It's more than you got, you filthy lamprey!"

"Lord Momonga as good as promised me his bed, after he kissed me!"

Albedo unfurls her wings in an intimidation tactic, while Shalltear surrounds herself in an unholy mist. The other Guardians slowly back away from the enraged women, except for Aura. She listens to their graphic conversation, with a strange curiosity, blushing on her cheeks and ears. Listening to Albedo describe Lord Momonga's body and touch evokes strange emotions.

"Alright, you two! Lord Momonga gave you tasks to do, didn't he?"

With this, Shalltear and Albedo pause, moments away from attacking the other. Albedo smiles demurely.

"That's right, Aura. I'll go finish my tasks quickly, because Lord Momonga wants to see me in his... private chambers."

"He wants to see me, too! I'll finish first and be done by the time you get there!"

Albedo snarls at this. She looks like a wild animal, but Shalltear ignores her and moves to leave.

"Now, I'd love to finish our conversation, Albedo, but I have more important things to do."

And with this, Shalltear opens a [Portal] and leaves the Arena. The succubus stomps the ground in frustration, before running off.

Aura stares at the previously occupied ground, mind racing furiously. Her hands go to her chest, before going limp in disappointment. She still has no breasts. The little girl stands no chance compared to the two older women. She sighs dejectedly, resigning herself to years of waiting before she can marry her master. But Aura remembers Lord Momonga's touch on her stomache as he hugged her, remembered the feel of his strong body through his robes. And as the dark elf remembers, she feels a strange tingling deep inside, aching to be relieved.


	5. In My Chambers

This is the most luxurious room I've ever been in. I saw it briefly when I took my shower earlier, but a closer look reveals even more. Well, I call it my room, but it's more like a large apartment, with an office, bedroom, dining room, bathroom and closet. I'm currently in the dining room, sitting at a table made of masterfully carved wood, inlaid with previous gems. Lines of gold form complicated designs, wrapping around the edges. The table looks like it could be worth millions.

I'm not really paying attention to the table anymore, because I'm eating the most delicious meal of my life. When Sebas arrived, I told him I was a bit hungry. His answer was a beautiful maid, pushing a trolley overflowing with enough food to feed a small family. There's a tray of perfectly goldened french toast, a platter of assorted fruits, a pitcher of orange juice, a plate of crispy bacon and some pastries. And the quality is just beyond my wildest expectations. It's good.

"Sebas, I don't think I can eat this all. Why don't you join me?" I ask. Honestly, him just standing there, staring at me is a bit unnerving. Something I'll have to get used to, I guess.

"I'll have to decline, my lord. As your head butler, it's my responsibility and privilege to be ready at all times, to tend to your every need." He answers seriously. I figured he'd say something like that.

"Well, please give my compliments to the chef. This food is perfect."

"I will, my lord. I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear your praise."

I continue eating. To my surprise, I manage to finish everything set before me. I guess an enhanced appetite is another feature of my new body. Just as I put down my cutlery, someone knocks on the front door. Sebas strides out of the room in even, measured strides. Even the way he walks is professional, he's really the quintessential butler.

"It's Shalltear, my lord," he calls out. Sure enough, I can hear her panting in excitement.

"Let her in, Sebas," I answer. As they walk in, I take a good look at Shalltear. While her dress and hair are immaculate, she's red in the face and breathing heavily. She probably raced to finish her tasks to get here before Albedo. She's also not wearing any breast pads, I notice. 'I'll have to reward her quickness,' I think, while a familiar ache arises in my groin.

"Thank you, Sebas. You are dismissed for now," I order. He understands from my tone that I'm serious about this, and leaves without any fuss. I feel a sense of deja vu, from when it was just Albedo and me in the Throne Room.

"Shalltear," the vampire snaps to attention at the sound of my voice, "let's move to my bed chambers."

The girl practically runs to my bed at this, making me chuckle. She wants me bad, but she'll have to earn that privilege. I slowly make my way to the most comfortable bed in the world, and sit down. She's standing in front of me. Despite me sitting, our height difference lets me tower over her. I smell her lust.

"Take off your clothes, Shalltear," I command in my kingliest voice. She shudders in arousal and complies, quickly undoing her dress. When it falls to the ground, I stare in shock. 'Is she seriously not wearing anything underneath her dress?' I think. She must be really desperate, to have taken off her panties and bra before coming here. It's almost a shame, because I wanted to remove them myself. It reduces the suspense.

Shalltear is beautiful. There's no getting around that fact. With her body stuck at the youthful age of 14, her body hasn't quite matured to a woman's. Small breasts protrude from her chest, small enough that I could cup them in my hands. Her nipples are erect, and I love the way the look. Slowly, I move my gaze down. Shalltear's stomache is flat and smooth, with impossibly pale skin. Further down is her small waist, leading to her thighs, and between them, I can see the beginings of her pussy, with just the slightest amount of blond hair.

As I examine her body, Shalltear moans in lust, but starts to feel apprehension. She stills and waits for my verdict, if she's worthy of laying with me.

"Well, Shalltear," she looks up in fear and anticipation, while her pussy moistens noticeably," why don't you come here."

The girl takes a few small steps forward, before I pull her onto my lap and give her a passionate kiss. Despite her shock, the horny vampire quickly recovers and kisses me back ferociously. As our tongues explore the other's mouth, our hands begin to roam. Her small hands feel up my chest from under my chest, while I explore her chest. Like I thought, her tiny breasts easily fit in my large hands. I start to pinch her nipples, eliciting moans of pleasure. Shalltear grinds herself on my lap, with her legs wrapped around my waist.

After a few seconds, I take a moment to breathe and pull back. Looking at Shalltear's lustful eyes, I can see there's no stopping now. My hands move down, one holding her waist while the other moves over her pussy. Her clit is erect, and brushing over it makes Shalltear arch her back before attacking my lips again. I slowly rub her cunt, satisfied with the noises she makes, before extending a finger and pushing it it.

Shalltear's pussy is tight. She's no virgin, obviously, but it's still tight enough that just my finger feels resistance. I can't wait to put my dick in her. She can't wait either, because as I finger-fuck her, the slutty vampire is moving down and undoing my pants. She fumbles with the clasp, but manages to open the front. My dick springs out, ready for some action. The tip is already coated with my precum. Shalltear's eyes are wide, staring at my manhood in awe and glee.

"Momonga-sama..." She moans.

As much as I love hot girls staring at my dick, I'm super horny and need relief now. Watching Aura before definitely didn't help. I grab Shalltear's hand and drag it closer, breaking her out of her trance. She gets the hint and starts to stroke me gently. Looking at me now, looking like the seductress she was meant to be, the loli vampire leans forward and kisses the tip, tongue darting out to lick my skin.

As her hands pump up and down, Shalltear's mouth slowly engulfs my dick. Her tongue swirls around, like she instinctively knows where my pleasure spots are. Knowing who made her, it's probably in her settings. While this is going on, my hands are staying busy. They dart around the teenager's body, from her breasts, to her cheeks, to her hips, to her bottom. I touch everything I can, pinching everything as I go along.

I also want to taste Shalltear's pussy, so I lean back on my bed and turn her around. Being the slut that she is, Shalltear understands what I want immediately and sits on my face. As she continues with the blowjob, my tongue explores her womanhood. It's a delicious, tangy-sweet taste that I can't get enough of. I lap up the juices dripping outside, before sticking my tongue in. Even with her mouth stuffed with my dick, I can hear her moan in ecstacy. She can only hold on for a few seconds, before sucumbing to my supreme sex skills and orgasming all over my face.

I stil haven't cum, but I'm getting tired of Shalltear's mouth.

"That's enough, Shalltear,"

"I'm sorry, Momonga-sama! I couldn't please you! I failed you!"

"You haven't failed me yet," I say, before rolling over and turning to face the loli. Now, she's lying on the bed with me on top. I can feel the heat coming from her groin. My dick twitches in anticipation, gently touching her clit.

"Are-are you truly going to make me your woman, Lord Momonga?" Shalltear asks hopefully. Now I've got an idea. I want her to beg.

"Is that what you want?"

"Y-yes! Please!"

"Tell me, Shalltear. Beg for my love," I command. She gives a shaky nod.

"Please, Momonga-sama, give me your love! Penetrate me and give me your precious seed!" Shalltear cries out. Tears are streaming from her eyes. She's groping herself, trying to alleviate the need for my touch, but I'm the only one who can help the girl. I give her a kiss in response, touching the lips that were sucking of my dick just a minute ago.

I lower my dick, dragging the tip from Shalltear's clit to her pussy's entrance. She shudders, but at this point I don't care what she wants. I can't believe this is really happening, even after sixty-nining eachother I can't believe I'm going to fuck Shalltear. I slowly press forward and my dick pushes through her pussy. It's really tight, but well-lubricated after all the foreplay. Before I'm even half-way in Shalltear's orgasmed again, unable to handle my love. With a final push, I make it all the way in.

This is the most pleasure I've ever felt. If it wasn't for my new, stronger body, I would have cum by now. As it is, I can barely hold on. I pull back, before slamming in, shaking Shalltear and making her boobs jiggle. Speaking of, I bend my head and give her left nipple a lick, enjoying the sounds the teenager makes. I pull back and go in again, setting up a pattern. Shalltear moans in sync with my thrusts, which slowly increase in frequency and power.

"Ah...Ah...Ah..."

Pretty soon, I'm pounding away at the teenage pussy. I grunt in exhertion with each thrust, getting louder and louder. I'm reaching my peak. I slap away, trying to hold on. Shalltear's pussy is the most amazing thing I've ever experienced, and with a final thrust, I shout out and spurt a huge load of my cum in the teenager's pussy. My body shakes, unable to handle the pleasure I'm feeling. I collapse onto Shalltear with my dick still in her, completely spent. She's just as tired, giving me a satisfied smirk before closing her eyes and cuddling into my chest.

"I love you, Momonga-sama."

* * *

Albedo raced through the hallways, shoving maids and guards aside. Her work had delayed her long enough, she needed her lord's touch to ease her suffering. Nothing would get in her way. Except- as she approached her lord's chambers, Sebas gave her a sad look. No! It can't be! Shoving open the door, Albedo found her worst nightmare come to life; Momonga-sama cuddling with that bitch Shalltear, with his seed spilling out of her filthy womanhood!

"Nooooooooooooo!"


End file.
